Alex's Story
by HerpDerpia
Summary: Alex is one day back in Los Santos, but a new story began when they made the score. What happened? Contains 2 of my online characters, tons of other friend inspired online characters, and story characters. The story often has chapters switching between 2016 (online Era) and mid 2017 (online and story crossover, alternate universe). Cover image in progress.


GTA:5 - Alex's Story Ch. 1

Note: The story is drawn in a movie perspective of the story. _Italics in brackets reflect narrative, camera panning, etc._ **Bold reflects what is happening, like shooting, punching, bombing, etc.**

Part 1 - Introduction

 _(The camera is panned behind him.)_ Alex is mumbling to himself. "I can't anymore.", he says. "I just can't." "I've killed so many people.. their screams… their hatred… it haunts me.." ( _The camera pans onto his face and he looks up to the camera.)_ "I'm a true psychopath.. but fuck it." _(Insert upbeat rock music)_ "My paramilitary is one of the most successful ones out there, 120 000 members strong.", he says with confidence. "We pretty much own half of San Andreas… and I'm the reason why.. ( _music starts to fade_ ) the one reason we are feared." _The story goes back 10 years in the past… 2016.._

 _(GTA San Andreas theme song plays,_ **and a Hydra jet blows up a supercar in the distance, while a 10 year old squeaker rages.** ) "San Andreas… here we are, back again." Alex says, _as he's on a military operated Miljet flown into the city's international airport (camera does a pan like the GTAO introduction). He's coming from a recent operation in San Fierro._ "Hey, sir! We got a couple more units for the operations!", a distant voice says. _Alex looked back to see who it was. It was one of his best soldiers. His code name is "Cereal", for some reason, he just wanted it I guess? Anyways, at this time, Wolf Operations, or its short name Wolf Ops was just 12 units in 2016, but jumped to 16 after that show. They drove back to Alex's makeshift base of ops for the soldiers. It was just a apartment, so they didn't stand out._ "Hey Cereal, come grab a shot and sit down! We just took a score of 1 000 000!" Alex shouted, as he took another shot down. "Uhm.. I can't.", Cereal responded. "Why?" Alex asked, _as Cereal pointed to the empty fridge._

 _Alex got up, took the elevator down to his garage, and put on his combat uniform. (camera changes to a luxurious show off pan) It was a all black uniform, with a bulletproof helmet, ski mask, combat sweater with some standard issue body armour, baggy combat pants rolled into his boots, with some tactical gloves, and a backpack ment for military soldiers to wear. He got into his Canis Mesa, with military upgrades and drove out. Why did he always have to do this? Los Santos was usually a war zone, tanks everywhere, Hydras in the skies trying to_ _ **shoot down P-996 Lazers,**_ _chrome retarded super cars, often blown up by sticky bombs, you name it. He was unfortunate to have to operate here, but he wanted it. He was trying to risk his life to save many.. but that wasn't it… at least in the future. He was driving down the street when he saw a Rank 20 female running from a Rank 100._ "A low dangerous running from a high dangerous, huh? I guess I should help." _He honked his horn and_ _ **allowed the female to get in before the tank blew her to smithereens.**_ _(camera pans on camera and zooms out and at the jeep as it's almost hit by a tank missile) They drove fast while the tank_ _ **was still after them, trying to kill them,**_ **when he luckily got picked of by a Hydra.** They quickly drove to the convenience store, grabbing some beers.

Part 2 - The Girl

"Hey… thank you for saving me.", the young women said, with a smile (camera pans on the woman's smiling face). _She was wearing an all black uniform, with a black saggy beanie, a black utility shirt and stealth vest with black, sleek combat pants slicked inside flight boots, with black fingerless gloves. (camera switches forward and back from each character)_ "No problem.. Name's Alex… and you?", he said."I'm Daniella. I'm great, I guess. Almost got blown up, but I'm good." ( _Text is now showing who's talking)_ A: "So, what are you doing for the rest of the night?" D: "I don't know, maybe going home, watching some TV.. good times. You?" A: "I'm hanging out with friends after a score. It's a total sausage fest. You want to join?" D: "I got nothing better to do, let's go!"

 **End of Chapter**

Author Notes: I need a little proof-reading of this please. I'd love for you to criticize my work and help me. A lot of unanswered things like the score will be answered soon when I feel like it's time.


End file.
